1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic mail (email), and more specifically relates to a self-updating email message.
2. Related Art
An email message often includes textual and/or graphical content that is used to entice a recipient of the email message to respond. An example of such an email message 10 is depicted in FIG. 1. As shown, the email message 10 comprises an advertisement for a company (e.g., Ruthie's Running Warehouse) and includes content such as images 12 and text 14. Unfortunately, there is no mechanism available for updating the content of the email message 10 after it has been received, especially when the recipient is off-line. The updating of the content of an email message could help capture the attention of a recipient, thereby increasing the chances that the recipient will respond to the email message or, at the very least, remind the recipient to respond to the email message.